


The Sham Job

by Floris_Oren



Category: Leverage, The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Con jobs, F/M, I wish the team wouldn't give him so much shit, OC's - Freeform, Parker thinks Sophie is creepy, The Leverage Team recognize this, because if you've seen these shows you know why, he does a good job, like stalkers, they are also too snoopy for their own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The A-Team is getting the heat from Decker in L.A. So they change for the other coast and Murdock picks Boston. Meanwhile, the Leverage Team get’s a job from an Insurance Agent and Two Con’s make things come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am sure everyone is wondering why I am starting a new story. Well, the others are languishing and that's all I can say on that. Secondly, I have 3 chapters of this written. So once I get done with ch 4 I will post ch 2 and so on. That keeps me ahead of the story. I have a pretty good head start as it is. 
> 
> Anyway. please enjoy.

“Awe,” Face cringes, “Why did it have to be Boston of all places?” he asks no one in particular since he is alone setting up one of the A-Team’s safe houses. The Team is in Nevada last time he had contact with them. He was sent ahead with a purpose. The Team not only needed a new place to operate for a few months while Decker chased his own tail, but he also needed to know as much about Boston as he did about L.A.

And who of the them had been the lucky person Hannibal had called on to pick a place, at random? Murdock.. Who’d been talking about Boston for weeks, and so, he cheated. At least that is what Face suspects, even now as he locks up the garage he’d gotten for a steal from someone who needed to skip town, and fast. All he had to do was change ownership, the name and stock it for B.A. who’d always wanted a garage to work out of, legit, of course. He’d be surprised by their un-official HQ. He’d also gotten Murdock transferred and cleaned up his medical files. Over the years, and with all the cons he’d pulled on the Nurses that included a disease of the made up sorts (and some that wasn’t) his files were littered with all sorts of notes from the Nurses. And with that done, Murdock happily sequestered in another VA Hospital (this time with lime green walls. though the Nurses insisted it was blue). It was about time for Hannibal and B.A. to arrive.

Face double checked the weapons locker. It’s hidden behind a full length mirror at the fitting rooms at the back of the garage. There are wracks of well made leather ware for anyone looking to be the part of a motorcyclist. The leather didn’t come cheap but Face wasn’t going to outfit B.A. with cheap, knock off, pleather. No sir. Not if he valued his teeth.

Face fixes his lapel before locking the gates and then he’s in a non-descript, blue sedan and driving off. He decides to make a quick stop at an Irish pub nearby that makes good pub food and has some great beer. It’s small, but the people are pleasant. They do steady business and Face knows that the more contacts he makes the better. He’d like to buy a share in it too, but he’s certain the owners (there are four) wouldn’t go for it. Still, Face isn’t going to cross that off his bucket list.

He parks outside on the curb; locks the car and walks into the pub. It’s quiet tonight and he takes to the back of the pub. He avoids the suicide seat but he does of a good view of the back room door and the front door. At this rate they’d think he was paranoid when that was Murdock’s job. But, Face didn’t want Decker to bust in on him and break up his beautiful work. Hannibal would ream him black and blue, then B.A. would get a turn and then Murdock.

The Waitress comes up and he gives his order. Tonight it’s the house brew along with Shepards Pie. Face brings out his small, black book and opens it to the tenth page. The list for B.A.’s Garage has several things marked off and so Face marks off the rest of it. Then he turns the page and starts a new list.

When the waitress returns he keeps her for a seconds; “Do you know a good place around with the best cigar’s?”

“You smoke?” she asks, surprised for she had never seen him smoke.

Face shakes his head; “No. No. For a friend.” he clears up.

“There is one on Morrison Street.” she shrugs. Face nods and thanks her. She goes on her way. Face sweeps the place once before returning to his note book. There are three men across the way. Talking. And by the looks of things, one of them is in dire straights.

He looks well-to-do, though playing at it. Face can tell by his scuffed up loafers. Otherwise the man immaculate in brown tweed. It’s a toss up between the other two. The younger, black man, likes brands. The older man with the mussed up hair likes comfort. He wears sweats while the younger man is in jeans. Name brand. As Face had thought.

Face jots down a few more things for Hannibal. The top thing on his list is an apartment. That shouldn’t be too hard. Thankfully Hannibal’s last movie raked in some huge bucks. Even if it was a b-horror flick. Hannibal’s swamp monster was a hit on the internet memes. He knows of a place the Colonel would love on 8th and Sunset. B.A. is sometimes harder to please but he has the garage so Face doubts B.A. would complain much. Seeing as how his place is above the garage. All ready put together and outfitted. Along with some new gold chains and a bracelet or two. Just to seal the deal.

His own Apartment isn’t far from the pub and while it’s small Face has made it his own. Well, it’s under the name Allan Silver. And he’s made sure it looks lived in and not one stitch of his real identity can be found within it. Face decided that for a new location he’d need all new ID’s. The same went for the rest of the team.

They’d been devastated when Decker got a hold of Face’s back ups. Everything they had used in L.A. had to be scrapped. Several of Hannibal’s favorites as well. It wasn’t fun. Especially for him. Now, if he were a hacker half the job would have been done. But, since he isn’t (rudimentary at best really) Face had to do everything pretty old school. Thank God that the IRS still did things with Microfilm and 70’s era IBM modems and programs. It hadn’t been too hard to get in with, the right song and dance. Now, they were at least semi-safe from Decker.

Face wouldn’t count on it for long.

“That Place on Morrison is a good call.” someone growled. Face looked up at a tall man with shoulder length blonde/brown hair and crazy blue eyes. He wears a red, bandana as a hair band and he has his arms crossed and he’s glaring down at Face.

“Ah, well...I’ll have to check it out now.” Face smiles as innocently as he can. He closes the book in a way that he hopes is nonchalante

The man keeps glaring; “What wrong with the pie?”

Face looks down, he hadn’t taken one bite of his food.

He cringes. “Oh man. I am so sorry. I’ve just been so busy I completely forgot.” .

“Nothing is wrong with it?” the man asked. Angrily.

“No. No. It’s not your food. I like the food the here.” Face insists.

“All right.” he grunts and walks away.

Face sighs. The Cook runs a tight ship on the nights that he work. He reminds Face a bit of B.A. except without the gold. But the promise of pain is there in his eyes. Face could see it as clear as he could see the jazz playing in Hannibal’s.

He sighs and scarfs down his dinner. He still has work to do.

~*~*~

“Well?” Nate asks.

Hardison is at his computer doing some fancy typing. They should be working on the Museum Job. But their visitor has them all intrigued. Sophie has yet to take a pass at the young man, but, Nate is pretty sure he knows who’s sitting down stairs at this very moment.

“Templeton “Faceman” Peck. He’s changed his name several times. He’s a Ranger. Went to War. And that’s where things get nasty. He and his Team had one last job that went south on them. They robbed a bank on order’s. But no one can find them. They broke out of prison and now they’re on the run. Apparently, they’re hot in California.” Hardison explained.

Two other pictures pop up plus one with a red X over it.

“Who are they?” Nate asked.

“The older man is John “Hannibal” Smith. After that guy with the Elephants and the march through the Alps. Anyway, he grew up in a rural area. His whole family has long military careers. His great-great-great...like several….served in Washington’s spy ring. And that’s saying something.” Hardison grinned.

‘The Next one is Bosco Allan Baracus. Otherwise known as B.A. He grew up in Chicago in a rough neighborhood. He has a bit of a checkered past but he cleaned up his act enough to get into the military. He’s good at fixing things and electronics. Not as good as me but...he’s a Sergeant”

“And that one with the X?” Sophie called.

“H.M. Murdock. He Got the moniker Howling Mad due to his crazy stunts in airplanes and helicopters, and he also gives off a yell or something when he takes off. Also, he is certifiable. He’s spent the last few years in the Mental ward of a VA back in California but due to some BS he got transferred out here. Now. I think he’s still working with them even though it states on his Files that he wasn’t involved in the initial operation that got them all arrested and court martialed in the first place. He was injured.” Hardison explained.

“Hmmmm…” Sophie clucked her tongue, “Poor fellow.”

“Should we be worried?” Nate asked.

‘Well, they essentially go around doing what we do but they don’t have the money we have. Their Lieutenant keeps a tight ship when it comes to financial’s. But, they have to start from scratch now because Roderick Decker, the man assigned to arrest them, busted everything they had. I.D.’s, financial records. The whole deal.” Hardison brought the documents up on the screen.

“They have a lot of small business buy ins,” Nate noted.

“Yeah. I looked into everyone they have a partnership with. And they all faced some sort of problem from people looking to take their business. The Lone Star Cab Company has an amazing story.” Hardison grins.

“That really sucks.” Parker sighs.

“Should we be worried?” Eliot re-asked the question Nate had spoken earlier.

“No. Like I said, they do what we do. Sure they do take a fee but they take cases pro-bono if they’re moved enough to do it. Or they do these partnerships. They saved the Golden Pagoda from a Chinese Triad. So, I can only assume they’d save any of their business partners.” Hardison shrugs. The pictures of the Golden Pagoda reminds Nate of a mid-80’s oriental eatery. Complete with all the tacky crystal.

“They came out here to hide until things in L.A. calm down.” Sophie says.

‘Yeah.” Nate nods.

“Let’s keep an eye on them, just in case.” Eliot grunts.

“Yeah.” Parker puts in, “especially that handsome fella.”

Hardison sends an affronted look her way; ‘Woman! what about Pretzels?”

“What about it?” Parker smirks. Hardison rolls his eyes.

“Oh Nate, I’d like to talk to that young man, there.” Sophie leans over to whisper into Nate’s ear.

‘What? why?”

“He once got a pink cadillac into the middle of Vietnam.” Sophie smirks.

“I could do that.” Nate huffs.

‘Yeah, but Templeton Peck also managed to sell thirteen cars in a two hours time span.”

“He was a used car sails man?”

“For a con.” Sophie reminds him.

“Where did you hear about him?” Nate asks.

“Oh, we Grifter’s don’t like to keep tabs on each other, but there’s something different about Peck. He grifts, sure, and he goes for very rich people. Mostly women though a few men have fallen for him. Well. He ran into Helen Leigh in Rome and…”

“Helen Leigh? you?”

“I was blonde at the time, younger, thinner...he was a charmer but I think he had a job with his team. Now that I really think about it. We had enough time for wine before he bailed on me.” Sophie sighs.

“Wait, did you almost…?”

“I was going after a man named Al Brenner. A rich student at Harvard with Daddy’s millions at his finger tips. I guess I fell for his con as much as he fell for mine.” Sophie admitted with a sigh of nostalgia. She’d thought about getting back into contact with the man from Rome for several years. Just to see if he was all right. But could never bring herself to even look him up. Well, now she knew he was fine.

“Wow.” Nate shook his head.

“What?” Sophie demanded. “Are you upset?”

“No. I don’t have a right to be upset.” Nate looked right in the eyes. “I’m glad you didn’t get involved with him.”

“He struck me as the marriageable type.” Sophie shrugs.

“Well. if you want a run at him, you’ve just missed your window.” Nate pointed out.

“It’s fine. He’ll be back. He likes Eliots Shepherd's pie.” Sophie turned to Eliot. “What did you see when you talked to him?”

“He wears a nine millimeter beretta on his left hip. He took a seat where he could see both the front and back doors. He was distracted when I talked to him. But, I doubt it was the pie that did it.” Eliot grunts.

“Okay. We’ll keep an eye out for them.” Nate says.. “But now, the museum…”

**  
  
**


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The A-Team arrives in Boston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason ch 4 is giving me problems. I've had two false starts all ready and it pisses me off. Anyway. Here is the second chapter. Please enjoy.

“Face, it’s beautiful, man.” B.A. says as he looks at the garage. They stand outside it in their iconic van. B.A. will have to find new wheels for a while but so far no one had made the connection.

“And guess where your new apartment is…?” Face grins as if he’s just won the lottery. Sometimes the team doesn’t always express their thanks to him, and nag him about doing his job or complain about the things he gets when he can’t find the actual items needed. He tries. But, when they do thank him. It’s something to cherish.

Face holds out some keyes. B.A. looks up at the loft windows. ‘You don’t mean…?”

“And a whole new wardrobe, and maybe some new jewlery….” Face shrugs.

B.A. - who isn’t a very physical man unless it consists of bringing down the pain - hugs face. He has both big, muscled arms around Face’s middle and he lifts him into the air. “Thanks man!” he drops Face, who stumbles, and then turns to go into the garage and look at his new home.

Hannibal stands by with that shit eating grin and the butt end of a cigar in his mouth. Face walks over and pulls out a fresh one to replace it with; Hannibal takes a bite out of it and Face lights it up for him.   
  


“This is pretty good, kid.” Hannibal says.

Face smiles; “Well, I couldn’t let you people find places to live.”

“And what about mine?”

“8th and Sunset has a great view, it’s near some theater's too. Maybe you could get a stage gig.” Face replied.

Hannibal gives it a thought before nodding; “Yeah. Hollywood is having a hard time right now anyway. The Stage is where I belong!” that shit eating grin is back again and Face see’s himself as a Stage Manager in the future if Hannibal has any say over it.

He pulls out his black note book and adds at the bottom of Hannibal’s list “get theater.” he shuts it with a snap and puts it into the inside pocket of his jacket. B.A. half-runs out of the garage.

“What do you think Sergeant?” Hannibal demands good naturedly.

“I can open it?” B.A. asked.

“What is the point of having a garage with all the bells and whistles if you can’t?” Face demands.

B.A. grins; “Sometimes, you alright, Face.”

“Face frowns; “just sometimes?”

“All right, B,.A. We’ll call you if we need you, usual channel.”

“Ah, no way Hannibal. Decker knows that frequency now we have to use a new one.” Face reminded him.

“Right, channel….302 then.” Hannibal decides.

“Okay, you two be careful now.” B.A. glares.

“We’ll be fine.” Face promises.

They leave B.A. to explore his new place and Face drives Hannibal over the 8th and Sunset. Face drives while Hannibal smokes next to him. He merges and soon they are on their way. The traffic isn’t that bad, especially since they’ve seen some rough traffic jams.

“What about our client? did you make contact?”

“Judy Monroe is an art student. She’s being shown at a museum. The city likes to do this thing where they will pick an up and coming artist and get their name out there and put on a party for them. Judy does some really great nudes. She’s….” Face sighs. “Anyway, apparently her Manager, and that’s a loose term for it, is demanding a cut of the proceeds which is supposed to go charity. However, its’ back room stuff. Very hush hush.”

“And our job?”

“Stop him, of course.” Face smirks.

“What is the history on this scum bag?” Hannibal frowns. Face can tell that the Colonel isn’t liking anything about this job already.

“He’s a sham.” Face mutters. “I’ve looked into him and all of his cons are kindergarten grade stuff. He can’t carry them out well either. He thinks he’s all the silver spoons in a drawer full of silver when he’s actually the one plastic fork no one uses and yet no one gets rid of.”

“That is the longest simile I have ever heard come out of your mouth, Face.” Hannibal chuckles.

“I do it for you.” Face replied.

“Anyway, does this sleeze bag have any friends to worry about?”

“Morgan Gardner…”

~*~*~

“Is hard core. He’s doesn’t care about who gets in his way as long as he gets what he wants. Now. Judy did a picture of The First Lady. It’s the only one in existence. The dude from the Insurance Company who came to us thinks it’s going to be stolen.” Hardison finishes.

Nate humms.

~*~*~

“An art theft….huh?” Hannibal mumbles mostly to himself than to Face.

“Now, I know my art, Hannibal, and Judy was very kind as to show me her portfolio. She’s done some stuff of people that would make her millions if she ever sold them. Of course she doesn’t have any inkling of selling it. Some of it isn’t finished but it’s good. If this Morgan fellow gets his hands on her art he can sell them in a pinch.” Face’s tone is all sorts of worried.

“We won’t let that happen.” Hannibal replies.

Face turns into the parking lot of the apartment building he’d found for Hannibal. He throws the house keys to Hannibal and then climbs out of the car. The doorman lets them in easily and they take the elevator up to the fifth floor. Hannibal’s new Apartment is indicative of his old. The brown leather sofas are new, it doesn’t smell like cigars and bourbon and even the artwork on the wall’s are either original’s of what he had before or re-prints. There was a new one though.

“Remember that picture of us taken after we got recalled from Afghanistan?” Face asks.

“Yeah?” Hannibal nods. It sits above the fireplace on the mantle. The initials on it are JM. “Did your art friend do this?”

‘Yeah. And in record time as well.” Face grinned from his spot at the front door.

“Your new car is in the garage downstairs all ready. It’s the dark red one.” Face adds. Then he checks his watch. “I’ve got to go.”

“You have a date?”

“No. Work. Have fun Colonel.” and with that Face is gone and Hannibal is alone. hE pours a finger of bourbon into a crystal glass, the real mccoy, and sips at it. Face has done a fine job. Hannibal notes that he’ll has a lot to thank Face for in the future.

~*~*~

Face met the arms dealer in a dark warehouse. He’d cased it before hand, arrived an hour before his contact and the man had entered alone with the gear. They’d done business for years. And Nadine McPherson isn’t someone to cross. Face isn’t exactly sure if she knows whos she is dealing with either, but he assumes she does since she has never laid a hand on him.

That could change and so Face always arrives last.

He fixes his lapel as he enters from a different doorway; Nadine sits at a simple card table with the guns and ammo on the table. She has high pumps on of ruby red that match the sequined dress she’s wearing. Her long brown hair is braided and she wears ruby’s with pearls at her ears and neck.

“Al, it’s been a while.” She smiles as Face walks in.

Face smiles ; “I have several arms contacts.”

“I feel jealous.” Nadine frowns.

“Well, I don’t like to put all of my eggs into the same basket. It’s not you. My insecurities sometimes come in handy. So. Do you have everything?”

“Yes, and you?” she nods.

“The ten thousand you wanted plus another five.” Face puts the money on the table. Slowly because she is armed. She isn’t stupid. Even if he always walks in unarmed.

“Why?”

“Well, I don’t want you to think that I don’t appreciate all the hard work you went through to come to Boston.” Face shrugs.

Nadine smiles, she reaches across the table and takes the envelope. She rifles through it but is satisfied. “Thank you, Al.”

 **  
**“Sure thing.” Face smiles. He grabs the bag of guns and ammo. And now to put it at another safe house. Then maybe he could get some sleep.


	3. Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie has a history with Face and vise versa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Enjoy chapter 3. I'll have chapter 4 up as soon as chapter 5 is done. And so on and so on. :)  
> This chapter was originally entitled "Casing the joint" but I didn't think that made sense after a second look.

Face is so glad that the pre-art showing has coffee. Because now he can obsessively stir the cup of black coffee and look around. Also, thankfully, Hannibal had decided Face could do the job without B.A., himself or Murdock to assist. Though he knows that Hannibal and B.A. are out back in the van in contact with him through the com system B.A. had come up with from his own designs.

This pre-art showing is for the public; it’s free with a coffee bar and most of the people there are either art students being all sorts of bohemian or some serious art connoisseurs. Face can spot the serious from the fake within seconds of speaking to any of them. Right now Morgan Gardner is the fakest fake that ever faked on the entire planet.

He’s tall and darker than B.A.; he wears a knock off version of an Angelo Galasso. Pinstripes in red, the rest black. White dress shirt with a black, flashy tie that changes to silver when the light hits it in the right way. At least his loafers were shined before the event. Face has already spotted the man from the pub the other night based on his loafers alone. It’s a sad day when he doesn’t even have to look at a Face to recognize someone.

For his part, Face decided to blend in. He wears one of his older suits. It’s so out of fashion that it’s ridiculous and he’s gotten several double-takes from those who are far more fashion - to their mind - knowledgable. Well, it could be worse. He could be the tourist couple who accidentally stumbled onto the event and stayed because it was free. Not because they particularly enjoyed a partial nude of a mermaid.

Face turns and almost runs over a woman. She stumbles and he catches her, and thankfully he hadn’t spilt a drop of his coffee. “Oh, I am so sorry my dear…” he puts on his best British accent. She smiles at him.

“It’s fine, I am such a clutz,” her own accent surprises Face for a moment. She’s tall in a blue dress that flatters her figure. Her dark hair is in a side pony tail in a classy way. She holds her clutch close and Face feels as if he knows her. But how or when or where is missing.

“Ah...did I spill anything on you?” he asks.

“No, I’m fine, how about you?”

“Well, for once I didn’t pour coffee all over myself. Ah, happens all the time what with students all over the place.” Face commits.

“Students? so you’re a teacher?”

“Professor, actually.” Face replies in a semi-offended way. “Don’t worry, I get it all the time. I look like I should be teaching sixth graders.; well, half of my students act like they’re twelve so what does that say about me? ah, don’t answer that.” he flaps a hand at her.

The woman giggles. Face blinks, looks at her again.

“Rome…?”

“So you do remember.” the woman popped him on the arm with her clutch playfully.

“I’m so sorry about that, I got called away and I lost my phone and…”

“You were pulling a job.”

“Ummmm….” Face drops his pretense accent all together.

“Don’t worry, we know your secrets but we won’t spill them.” she smiled as if the cat had just caught the canary.

“Face, who is she?” Hannibal asks. Face ignores the Colonel. in favor of looking quite normal of course.

“Sophie.”

“It’s been a while.” She takes his arm and they start a circuit around the room. he tries to look for the holes in the security as they did so.

“Rome was at least five years ago.” Sophie replied.

“Yes.”

“Anyway, what’s brought you and your team all the way out here?”

“That is a stupid question.” Face mutters. “You said you knew who I was and why we were here.”

“We do. I just wanted to hear it from you.” she shrugs.

“We got busted in California,” Face says, Hannibal sighs into the ear bud. Even he knows the jig is up. "We had to scrap everything there.”

“We’ve been there.” Sophie commiserates. Face feels that it is genuine.

“So….when did you make me?” Face asks.

“At the pub the other night.”

Face groans.

“Well, better us than people looking out for themselves.” Sophie tries.

“Yes. I should be counting my blessings.”

“So, let’s get our Masterminds together. Maybe we could work this job together.”

“Who hired you?” Face asks just because he can’t help his own curiosity.

“The insurance agent Judy Monroe hired to insure her art.” Sophie replied, ‘and you?”

“Judy herself.” Face scanned the room for the woman. She doesn’t blink an eye at hime ven though she has seen him. She’s trying not to blow his cover as a pretentious University Professor.

“Want to work something together?” Face asks. “I mean, you are an amazing Grifter. I happen to have this little play that includes someone of your skills. I’ve never been able to pull it off, and it sucks without a partner.”  Face explained.

“Now Face, that’s not fair to Murdock.” Hannibal mutters.

“Well, even if I do get a partner it can still end in disaster.” he explains further.

“Oh, tell me what you call it.” Sophie demands.

“I dont have a name for it. Wait, there are names for these things?”

Sophie laughs, “You are too adorable for your own good. now tell me what you need me to do…”

~*~*~

“What does Faceman think he’s doing?” B.A. demanded.

“I don’t know but he seems to trust her.” Hannibal replied.

~*~*~

“What is she doing? how does she know him?” Parker asked Eliot who was on the other side of the room chatting up a lovely blonde. Parker is on the roof.

“I don’t know, Rome?” he mutters back when he turns away to get more coffee..

“What’s so special about Rome?”

“If the Colosseum was Jewlery you’d walk off with it.” Hardison jokes. He’s in the van outside parked next to a beautiful beauty with a red stripe. Lucile may get a paint job some time in the future; in yellow.

“Yeah.” Parker agreed.

Sophie and Face continue to work out the con as they get closer to their target.Eliot watches them closely even as he returns to the blonde that is so hot for him that even if she put her tongue down her throat she couldn’t be even more obvious.

Gardner doesn’t even see them coming before all of a sudden all hell breaks loose.

“Picasso? Picasso?” Face demands in his Professor character. “Picasso was a brilliant man. And you’re trying to disparage him with flights of fancy!”

“Ah, excuse me…” Gardner blinks at them in surprise.

“I cannot believe that just came out of your mouth.” Sophie hit Face about the ear with her clutch. It hurt but he went with it. Even better than Nate ever has in the years she’s been able to smack him.

“What seems to be the problem…?’ Gardner asks. Trying to get them to calm down. Face ratchet sit up a notch.

“Can you believe this? now, don’t get me wrong. Young artists like Judy are amazing and they do some very incredible things. But sometimes one just need the classics.” Face sighs in a long suffering way.

“Classics,” Gardner’s eyes pop to him and all Face see’s is dollar bills being flashed at him.

“Yeah. Yoy see., I have one of his originals.” he whispers conspiratorially “I found it at a garage sale, the people didn’t even know what they had. I got it off them for forty dollars and then found out it was worth millions.” . he sighs as he looks at a sketch of Michael Jackson.

“Oh, and do you show it off at all?” Gardner asked.

“Well, I sometimes have a party.” Face admits, almost ashamed of the idea. He takes his large, 80’s style glasses off and rubs them absentmindedly with a handkerchief he’d pulled from a pocket. He replaces the glasses.

“Jackie here thinks the modern artists are better than Picasso, or Michael Angelo!”

“Their art is exquisite,” Sophie, aka Jackie, puts in. “But I really like what Judy is doing with this medium. In a thousand years she’ll be the classic artist people quibble about.” she frowns at Face who rolls his eyes.

“Seriously?” Face demanded.

“So, about this Picasso...how is it that no one hasn’t heard of it?” Gardner interupts.

“I don’t advertise it.” Face said as if it were widely known. “I invite specific friends to view it. As it stands, I am short for a party, would you and Judy like to come?” Face holds out his business card under the Professor’s Name.

“A party?”

“I teach art at the University of Boston, you see, and I have some colleagues over or some of my art contacts in the business.. and, you see, one of them had to bow out due to the flue.” Face laid it on thickly.

Even Nate whistled when he heard that and Sophie held back a cringe. It was a novice move but Face didn’t let up. “Well. I’m grasping at straws obviously. I mean, I hear you’re pretty popular as a manager.”

:What?”

“Oh,” Face groans, “I’ve heard the rumors. But I’ve done my research and almost anyone I talk to tell me you are the best manager in the business. I mean, sure, there were a few who think you’re fake. But, I can tell from the way you put this together that you know youtr stuff. In fact, the coffe at work isn’t nearly as good as this.” and to make his point Face drinks the last of the cold coffe.e; which he hates but holds back a crine for the sake of the con.

“Well, all right.” Gardner agrees, “and you also wanted Judy to come?”

“Yes, it’ll be fun, call it a...work outing.” and with that Face and Sophie made their exit.

“That was a lot of fast talk, I thought you had blown it there for a moment.” Sophie says once they’re out of earshot of Gardner.

“Gardner is a low-down sham, he wouldn’t know an actual con from a real one.” Face says with vitreal that Hannibal, nor B.A. had ever heard him use in the long years they’d worked together.

“Whoa.” Parker couldn’t help.

“Damn, that’s harsh.” Eliot had to agree.

“Guys.” Nate reminded them.

“Did you get what you needed?” Sophie asked.

“Yes, and you?”

“I think so,” she smirks, “I’ll be on my way then.”

Face bent to kiss the back of her hand and with another smile, Sophie sashayed away.

~*~*~

Hannibal frowns around the last of a cigar when Face got back to the van. Face gives him a new one and even lights it.

“Who is she?” Hannibal asks.

‘Sophie Devereaux is a Grifter of the ultimate sort. She once negotiated a land deal in a short dress with a glass of champagne in half the time I could. Well, I guess it’d depend on if the mark were Bi or Gay or not….” Face trails off in throught.

“I’ll keep that in mind, lieutenant, so what about Rome?”

“Remember when we rescued Amber Phillips?”

“Oh yeah, Rome.” B.A. nods.

“Yeah,” Face cringes, “Rome..”

~*~*~

“What made him trust you so fast?” Parker asked. “Did you do some creepy eye thing?”

“Templeton and I know each other from several years ago.” Sophie replied, “also, I told him that we knew all about him. There was nothing to lie about.”

“Oh yeah, we do know about them.”

“And now they’ll do some digging and find out about us.” Eliot mutters.

“I’ll know if anyone does an internet search on any of our names or aliases.” Hardisons says from the driver seat of Lucile.

“Still, was it the best move?” Parker wondered.

**  
“it was the only move.” Nate puts in, “it was also respectful from one Grifter to another.”**


	4. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated when the Mark blows Face's cover, or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a double posting today. People. :)

Murdock is on the back porch of the house Face got for the party putting the last minute touches on a Picasso-esque painting. The new Hospital was doing a series of classes on the classic painters and they’d just gotten done with Picasso. Face wonders privately if he knew that before hand and that was why he’d picked the painter to tempt Gardner.

Murdock stepped back, fixed his hat and looked at the art piece as if it’d personally Offended him; “It is crap!”

Face came up behind to look, only slightly worried; “What are you talking about Murdock? it’s art, the meaning fo the work is in the eye of the beholder. What you think is crap others will think is brilliant. Don’t worry.” Face says as he glances as the shapes and colors. Murdock had an eye for art, and this one looked like Picasso.

“But it’s all wrong!”

Parker lent in between them; “I’ll fix it.” and before either of them could do anything she’d put a huge red dot on the tip of what looked to be a nose. Murdock looked scandalous until he took a closer look at what her gesture had done to the painting overall.

“THAT’S IT!”

“So now you’re happy with it?” Face asked.

‘Yes, Parker is right, it’s perfect. Go hang it up.” Murdock choves the painting into Face’s hands and shoos him off. Face shakes his head and goes to finish the living room where the party would take place.

In a corner Nathan Ford and Hannibal are shooting the breeze. Probably trading plans. They’re both smoking cigars. Eliot is in the kitchen, he insists that no one try to help him. Face basically got a shopping list shoved into his face at five-thirty that morning and he’d been going ever since. Sophie and Hardison are finishing up with the surveillance equipment and Face gently hangs the painting.

After this whole thing is over he’ll have to get Murdock to sign it. He’ll keep it in one of their safe houses. Things like this cannot be left behind. Or even forgotten. Face thinks that at least Murdock would appreciate it.

“What is that supposed to be?” B.A. grumbles.

“I don’t know. Either is Rudolph the red nosed Reindeer or a ball in an empty room.” Face shrugs.  

B.A. grunts and gathers a radio to keep watch on the street.

“So,” Hardison comes up eating one of Eliot’s finger foods. Eliot throws a spatula at them. Face ducks easily but Hardison gets clipped on the ear.

“Ow! that hurt man!”

“Good!” Eliot yells back from the kitchen.

Face gets between them and escorts Hardison into the living room where they’d be safe from flying kitchen utensils. “We’re going to get Gardner to try and scam me out of my painting.” Face replied.

“How would you fall for it?” Hardison gives him a puzzled glance.

“I would never fall for anything that simple, but that’s besides the point. He thinks he’s going to con an Art Professor. I’m not sure yet what he’s going to use yet, but that’s half the fun.” Face glances around, making sure everything is perfect.

“Oh, riiight.” Hardison nods.

“Oh. Hey. Faceman…” Murdock is suddenly on Face’s free side, covered in paint and ringing his hat. Face turns to him, ready to fix whatever problem he may have. Hardison watches closely, as does the rest of the Leverage Team. Templeton Peck is not a Computer-hacker-genius like himself, but Hardison can see where they both are considered the Team’s fixers. They were the one’s everyone else turned to when all other idea’s had been exhausted. And right now Murdock needed someone to fix a problem and his best friend was there to do it. Hardison rather felt proud of himself. In a secret way he’d never tell anyone about. Ever. He liked being a Fixer.

“Uhhmm...Face….what if he doesn’t like it?”” Murdock asked, embarrassed, so the question was soft.

Face sucked air in through his teeth; “I can’t promise anything.” Face said. Forgetting that people were watching them. “No one has disliked your stuff so far, I doubt people will start now. And besides, I have to sell it. Remember. I have the harder job. All your art has to do is sit there and look pretty.”

“Is it pretty?” Murdock tugged on Face’s jacket sleeve a bit.

Face smile slightly and shook his head; “You’re gallery quality, Murdock.”

This seemed to get Murdock over his hump, or whatever, to Hardison. He smiled and then scuttled off back to the porch. Eliot didn’t mind the Pilot crossing into his space, for Hardison spied him handing a plate of food over. Face sighed and turned towards the all the eyes in the room.

“Okay, no one mess up. I won’t get a second chance at this and even if I did come up with one the sell will be harder.” and it was then that the front door bell rang.

“Time’s up, Lieutenant.” Hannibal muttered as Face passed him to get their guest.

“It’s just beginning, really.” Face shot the Colonel his best, winning smile. Then he put on his huge, round, 80’s era reading glasses and the game was on.

~*~*~

Sophie had once landed a land deal with the use of a very short skirt and a half glass of champagne. Eliot had once Retrieved a diamond necklace with a single snarle. Hardison had once hacked into the Pentagon using a Nintendo, a playstation controller, gum and hair pins. Parker had once taken a bust of Queen Nefertiti without the use of the museum’s air ducts. And during his time at band camp Nate had solved the mystery of where the Director’s forty-thousand insured Violine had gone and why. Saving that particular insurance company a huge pay out.

But, they all took great pleasure in watching The Faceman in his natural element. He played his part to the Tee. He knew everything about Picasso that Gardner had expected and he played the tired professor to the end of the line and then some. What those in the room didn’t know - Face retracted that thought, maybe Nate did, he wasn’t sure since he couldn’t get a read on the man. He was almost as bad as Hannibal though- is that Gardner was playing the game just as well as he and maybe better.

Face actually felt as though he were being put into the situation he’d been planning on putting himself into from the start. There’s a difference between leading someone to do it, to make them fall into traps he had set and play into it for the sake of the con. However, it was a totally different story when Gardner was actively making Face fall for all the same traps and forcibly putting him into a corner.

Face felt as if he were in a circular room and he couldn’t find a corner. And it pissed him off.

In the end. He wasn’t satisfied.

“I don’t know if that Picasso’s hand…” Gardner said as he took a rather long look at the signature.  Face, in his Art Professor cover, stood behind the man glaring daggers and wishing that he could get a confession out of the man in a different way.

“Well. I’ve had it verified.” Face mutters. His tone ice.

“I am sure you have,” Gardner simpered.

“Only a fool would question the authenticity of this painting.” Sophie put in. She hung on the arm of a chair next to Nate who looked rather bored but Face could tell by the jazz playing in the mans eyes that he was enjoying this. A lot. Hannibal was across the room making more drinks. Virgins for the teams but real for their guest. Maybe plying him with booze wasn’t such a bad idea. Face had to support any cheats he could get because this was going to plan, but not his and it sucked because they both had the same con in mind and….he would have to have a stiff drink after all of this. He would have to rent out a room at the VA next to Murdock otherwise.

“I suppose you are right, my dear.” Gardner winked at her. Sophie acted as if he charmed her. Face could tell she’d rather get away from him as fast as humanly possibly. Gardner turned to him, and took Face’s elbow; “Will you sell it to me?”

“I don’t know…” Face simpered because the game called for it. “I am very fond of it.” That was the truth and it rang true. Face saved those bits for when it was needed most. Truth tended to get people to do what he wanted, if he tried hard enough. He felt like he’d been trying this entire time as well. And he wondered if his cover was blown because Gardner had pushed him hard and fast this entire time.

“I have a gallery opening in a month and this piece would be fantastic. You’d get half the ticket sales as well as whatever I pay you.” Gardner said quick as lightning before Face could get anything else out.

“I’m afraid this painting is priceless.” Face informed him.

“Let’s go out to the porch and see if we can’t make a price?” and with that Gardner escorted Face out as if he were taking him to a dance floor. Thankfully Murdock had cleaned up the porch and was now disguised as a landscaper. He’s water some flowers which will die from all the over watering. He’s facing slightly away so that Gardenr can’t see his face. And Face ignores Murdock’s presense.

“What sort of price are you talking about?” he asked.

“I know who you are….” Gardner was in his face, he pushed Face against the wall and voices were coming over the com bud hidden in his left ear. Face didn’t bother answering and Nate barked at everyone to shut up. He ordered Eliot to stay nearby just in case.

“What are you talking about?” Face asked, he’d lost the cultured tone he used for this cover and had maintained the entire time.

“I know you’re after the Nimble Woman.” Gardner hissed.

Face kept his poker face on. He could almost hear the collective sigh of relief from the others. He made a split decision that’d probably get him beat by Hannibal at a private moment later. Right now though, he decided that he wouldn’t care until the time came.

“And what if I am?” he asked.

“You’re not going to get it.” Gardner snarled but then his hand was on Face’s chin and his lips were on the Lieutenant’s and Face couldn’t help but gasp a bit in shock. But, that was all Gardner wanted. He then turned on the charm., he stepped back. Patted Face’s cheek and with a lascivious wink, he left.

He gave his excuses to the teams and was gone seconds later. Face was still on the back porch when Eliot checked on him. Murdock is there at his side. Looking concerned.

“What happened?” Eliot is gruff.

“He thinks I am someone else.” Face scrubbed a hand through his hair. Murdock gave him a pointed look but didn’t say anything about the surprise kiss Gardner had laid on him. Face is pathetically grateful for that. He didn’t need more than his own team knowing this and that’d be hard enough to admit to Hannibal and B.A. later anyway.

“Okay.” Eliot glared as if he knew they were keeping something from him. But he walked away and left them to it.

“Face?”

“I’m fine, H.M.”

He turned to go back into the house; he found both teams in the living room arguing.

“and why didn’t he bring Judy with him?” Sophie demanded.

“He didn’t want her here because she’d have gotten in his way.” Face was not collected at all and so he messed with his tie. “This isn’t about art, this is about something else. Something bigger than us.

Hannibal is at his side, a hand on Face’s shoulder grounds him; “You know what, kid. I agree. I think he’s after something more.”


	5. The Art Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more complicated when a new player shows up in the game. And Face's past comes back to bite him in the ass. Again.

Ezra Collins - otherwise known to Interpol as Ramon Dwyer, Buster Duncan and Ross Collins - paid for a large black, drip coffee from Starbucks in the lobby of Boston’s Art Emporium. It displayed all sorts of local artists along with some famous one’s whose pieces were donated to them by some very wealthy people. All of these pieces were insured for something. But would go for a higher amount on the black market. Especially that of Judy Monroe. Her manager had “given” a couple of her earlier work to the Emporium and they were in one of the back hallways under soft light. The place where men liked to propose to their simpering girlfriends.

Ezra walked through to said hall. It was about a fifteen minute walk from the lobby to this hallway. He’d seen several emergency doors but he’d have to use the ventilation shaft if he were to get it without being caught. It wasn’t his most favorite way to take something. Really. It was grimy and dirty and he had to take about an hour shower after one of those jobs.

However. His boss really wanted those pieces..

Why he was so interested in Judy Monroe: a mousy girl and not at all beautiful in the least, is beyond him. Ezra shakes his head and takes note of the security they have on the work of a beginner. One piece is a half sculpture of a woman holding a child. They’re reading some book and butterflies are coming out of the childs head. These are painted various colors while the child and mother remain a bland, clay grey. It probably denotes something like the childs imagination or hope. The plaque doesn’t say, but he doesn’t really care.

For an Art Thief, he knows that sometimes art is beyond him and only the artists can explain what it really means if they so choose. Which isn’t as fun as the cinema suggests. He turns away from the sculpture to the painting. It’s not very big, possibly half as big as the other’s in the gallery and it’s on a man standing in the middle of a barren field. The title reads: rejected.

It strikes Ezra as far more personal than the sculpture which denotes something akin to Judy trying to be popular. But that is neither here nor there as far as Ezra concerns himself. What he does concern himself with is an alternate way to get both pieces out of the Emporium in tact and without going through the vents.

The security is a joke; the Emporium obviously doesn’t think the art is very good, otherwise there’d be an alarm behind the painting in case anyone took it off the wall. It’s the same with the sculpture.

“Well,” Ezra mutters, he takes a sip of coffee and smiles, “that makes my job easier.”

~*~*~*~

“The Nimble Woman,” Sophie sighed. She sits behind a glass case under the best security that the Boston Art Museum could afford, and then some. Still, it wouldn’t be anything against Hardison and Parker, but that isn’t the point. She stands there with nate, Face and Hannibal. They each have various disguises on but Nate wears black with a smarmy Fedora and it makes him far more sexy. Its her most favorite outfit on him. Well, besides the suit he wore during the Boiler Room Job.

“Why does he think I want to steal this…?” Face asked himself more than the others. He had his fingers on his chin and is deep in thought. His Professor image securely in place, including accent. Sophie felt reassured then, Templeton is not one’s normal con man, he’s a bit more than that and always dedicated to his character. And only because he has to be.

“I guess the money.” Hannibal mutters.

“I suppose.” Sophie agrees.

“What about the distinction of stealing it in the first place?” Nate suggests.

“Both and neither.” Face glares at the piece. “I don’t like it at all.”

Sophie glances at the Nimble Woman. The painting is huge and the woman is being attacked by a demon in her sleep. She’s arched up and her red hair splays out over the bed and to the floor. The demon is also female with long black hair the floats behind her and she wears a white dress while the mortal woman wears nothing and her breasts are on prominent display. No one knows who painted it. But as the story goes it’s cursed. Whole families have been decimated by the painting until it was donated to the Museum where it has been for over ten years.

“Do you know anyone on the black market who would want this?” Hannibal asked.

“Maybe, I’ll have to see if any of my contacts know anything.” Face replied.

“I’ll ask mine as well.” Sophie volunteered.

“Thank you.” Face nodded at her. She smiled back at him. Nate rolled his eyes.

“Anyway…” Nate distracted them, “I’ll have Hardison hack into the security system here.. That way we’ll know if anyting suspicious goes down.”

Face nods and turns away from the painting, he walks towards a sculpture when he almost stops in his tracks. He can hear blood in his ears but he recovers. Only an experienced Grifter would have noticed this slight hesitation. Sophie did and her eye line went to where Face had been looking. Not at the sculpture. But at the man behind it.

He’s dressed casually in dress pants and a white button down shirt. He has a coffee in hand and a brochure to the Art Emporium in his hand. The Emporum had some things on display from their client’s client. Judy Monroe. The A-Team’s client. The connection is bad but Sophie notes to mention it to Nate later.

She follows Face and takes his arm, they walk past the man, she wanted a closer look. Face had recovered by then but she notices the man glanced at them. Sizing them up, then looking away and at the Nimble Woman.

“Who’s that, Templeton?” Sophie asks.

“I know him as Ross Collins.” Face replied. “I ran into him a few years ago. We pulled off some jobs when the Team was hiding out for a while and we had to separate. He got caught by Interpol. I thought he was supposed to be in one of their secret jails.” Face explained.

“Did you work for Interpol?” Sophie asked.

“Not as myself,” Templeton shook his head, “it was an accident and I couldn’t turn the job down. So I worked it as fast as I could just in case Hannibal called. I think he recognizes me” Templeton didn’t turn to look at the man again.

“Don’t worry. He’s an art thief, most thief’s don’t like violence and will do almost anything to avoid it if possible.” Sophie whispered.

“I hope so.” Templeton sighed.

In about ten minutes Ross Collins is gone and the team(s) leave with minimum fuss. Face feel strongly grateful for this as they pile into B.A.’s van and they drive off for the Irish Pub the Leverage Team had made into their HQ. Nate drove.

“That was a close call.” Sophie said after she recounted the man to Hannibal and Nate.

“How come you never reported that incident, Lieutenant?” Hannibal asked.

Sophie raised an eyebrow but Face didn’t blink at the title; “I didn’t get hurt and I got out without the cover being blown. If they knew or not I don’t know but I don’t deny a gift horse.” he snorted in derision at the very thought.

“Did he recognize you enough to put this job at risk?” Nate asked.

“I don’t know, he was wearing shades. I doubt it. I think he’s after the Nimble Woman. I think we should leave him to it.” Face replied.

“We can’t.” Hannibal corrects.

Face just shrugs as though he doesn’t care what they do.

“Okay, cigar?” Face asks as he hands Hannibal a new one from his jacket pocket. Hannibal lit it up straight off. Face felt a headache receding by this very act and relaxed. Sophie coughed a little and Nate opened a window.

~*~*~*~

Night has fallen when Face got home. He lent against the door and sighed. It’d been a long day and there was more to do tomorrow. Each team had a series of lists he had to work on and so he wouldn’t be going to bed any time soon.

Face turned on a single lamp at the desk. But the cocking of a hammer on a gun made him freeze.

“Agent Baker, long time no see, or...should I say…” the man stood up….” Lieutenant Templeton Peck…?”

**  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	6. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face is a little bit tied up. The Teams are a bit late, Nate and Hannibal are on the Jazz and that's just the top of this lovely iceberg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have the whole of ch 7 written but I wanted to get this chapter out because it came out satisfactorily to me. I am not sure if I'll get this fic to ten chapters. Which kinda bugs me, that is, if I shorten the chapters I probably can. I kinda have an ending in mind and actually this is one of the easier fics I've written in a long time.   
> Anywa enjoy, and I do love comments, btw. Let me know your thoughts. Thank you. :)

Sophie crossed the flooring once, twice and then sighed. Templeton hadn’t showed up at nine, as they’d all agreed they would to work out the rest of the plan to get Gardner and free Judy and the Leverage Team’s client from his clutches. Everyone else had arrived on time, Eliot had even made everyone breakfast but Templeton hadn’t rung them up to explain his absense.

“Something is wrong.” B.A. growled. “Faceman isn’t late.”

“Yeah, Colonel. Should we go look for him?” Murdock asked. The room was quiet as Hannibal thought about it. Sophie and the rest watched him carefully.

“I’ll trace his cell phone.” Hardison said helpfully. He was behind his desk in seconds and typing away. On the big screen, a map of the city was pulled up; it moved from side to side until it settled on an area.

“Oh.” Nate winced.

‘What is it?” Murdock was at Nate’s side now, looking like a lost puppy dog.

“That is not a place anyone wants to be, alone.” Eliot muttered. The waterfront was used for all sorts of nefarious goings-on. And if Face was down there, that meant trouble.

“We’ll go get him.” Hannibal said as he stood. The AR-15’s were in the van and there’d be enough ammo to rain hell down on anyone who had Face and was hurting him. No one hurt a member of his team and got away with it.

“I’ll go too.” Eliot growled.

“That means the rest of us have to go.” Parker stood.

“There isn’t….” Hannibal started but Sophie held up a hand.

“We’re all going. The more the merrier.” and that was the end of it, even Hannibal knew when Sophie had put her foot down. He couldn’t help but respect her for that. Now there is one fine woman.

He nodded; “All right.”

~*~

A flair of pain across his cheek, followed by skin on skin contact disturbed Face from his slumber. His head is cloudy and a headache was just beginning and it was going to be a doozy going by how groggy he is right now. He hated being drugged. He never could get his bearings quite right. No matter what training he was put through. He always felt as if he’d been run over by a train piloted by Murdock.

“There we go, lovely…” a familiar voice said. Face blinked his eyes a bit and swallowed hard. He felt like puking up a river and that wasn’t a fun prospect either.

“Where…?” Face tried but the word came out more as a grunt than a word.

“Don’t worry about where you are, your team won’t find you.” the voice said. “By the way, dear, I go by Ezra now.”

“Really?” and now that sounded like a word. Face picked his head up so that he could get a look at where he was. He’s tied to a chair and it feels as if he’d been there for hours. Everything was numb. Ezra never could tie people up properly.

“How are you feeling?” Ezra asked, kindly. Which put Face off a bit.

“What did you do?” Face glared. It turned into a grimace. Ezra stood beyond the bright light that hurt his eyes and Face is certain this set up was to keep him as unbalanced as possible. Ezra knew his real name, he knew who he was, what he could do. This did not bode well at all.

“Don’t worry, Gardner will be here in a while as will someone to transport you to a country without extradition.” Ezra explained.

“You aren’t going to kill me?” Face asked. Almost demanded. Really.

“Nope. Gardner is taken with you, sweet heart.”

“He thinks I’m you.” Face replied.

“And I corrected him of that notion, and told him who you actually were. I thought for sure I had it wrong when I saw you at the museum earlier today. But I wasn’t.” Ezra sighed.   
  


“When did you find out I wasn’t with Interpol?” Face asked.

“After they’d put me in some dank cell in the middle of Iran.” Ezra sighed. “I heard the guards talking, somehow the news got out that Agent Hamilton Baker was a faker by the name of Templeton Peck.” he explained.

“Ah.” Face cringed. There went that cover. Well, at least he knew. It would save him some trouble in the future, assuming he’d be able to get out of Gardner’s clutches.

“Well, since then I’ve wanted to speak to you about it.” Ezra sighed. “That was a good con. I’ve never heard of anyone doing it better.”

‘Gee…” Face frowned “Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me. I’m handing you over to Gardner. He;’s taking care of things right now. But he’ll be here soon.” it’s only then that he steps into the light. All Face can see is a shadow. Something is stuffed into his mouth and soft cloth is wrapped around his jaw to keep the gag in.

“Now, Sit still and be a good boy.” Ezra said mockingly. “Your Daddy will be here soon to collect you.” he stepped away laughing while Face struggled in his bonds.

This is so not how Face wanted to start the day.

~*~

Two hours later, due to traffic, both teams arrived at an empty warehouse. No one was around. The place was empty.

Save Faceman’s cell phone with a note placed next to it: “Nice Try. I’m on to you.”

Hannibal clutched the paper so hard that his fingers went through it. Parker immediately hugged Murdock and led him out of the warehouse, the man muttering something about Billy and being purple.

“Don’t worry,” Sophie said softly, “We’ll find him.”

Hannibal glanced from them to B.A. who looked as if he was going to make someone eat led. “We will.” is all Hannibal said before he snatched up Face’s cell and stalked off with B.A. close behind.

~*~

Face glared at Gardner who helped himself to some scotch. They were on the man’s private yacht somewhere at sea. Face was too far away for his team to save him and at this man’s mercy. Thankfully, Gardner hadn’t mentioned killing him. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t dangerous.

Sitting to the left of the chair Face was tied to are two of Judy’s works. She hadn’t been hurt, except for Gardner taking a lot of money she’d be on the hook for. She’d be charged with fraud and go to jail for a very long time thanks to this man.

“Ah, I love beautiful things.” Gardner said as he sat down on a couch not too far away. “Not the art work, those go to someone else.” he motioned at the sculptor and the canvas that Ezra had taken for their clients. “I mean you.”

Face glowered.

“I knew I had to have you when I saw you at Judy’s pre-opening for the public.” Gardner sighed. Face moaned something but the gag kept the words to sounds only. Gardner grinned.

“I think you look far more beautiful tied up like that, at my mercy.” he winked.

Face rolled his eyes.

“Of course this will take a while, to train you to be my good pet. So don’t expect to be untied any time soon.” Gardner clucked his tongue at Face. The Lieutenant hated the idea, but he might just have to wait until he got an opening. And that may take weeks, months even. He wasn’t liking the possibility of what would happen in the interim.

The training he went through to become a Ranger, on the other hand, would help him get through it. hopefully, with his wits intact. That is, if Hannibal and the rest didn’t get to him first.

~*~

Nadine didn’t usually meet clients in a social setting. Sophie sits at a table at a non-descript coffee shop. Nadine walks by and gets a cup of drip-coffee before joining her.

“So, I hear your man can’t track someone down.” Nadine says as she sits down at the table across from Sophie. The Grifter looks up, slightly worried.

“That’s right.”

“I also hear you’re working with the A-Team.” Nadine arches an elegant eyebrow.

“Yes, it is one of their men who's gone missing.” Sophie nodded.

“I knew I was supplying Templeton with the guns and ammo all these months.” Nadine sighed. “I heard he was such a cad but whenever we met, he treated me with respect and he paid extra for my services. He kept saying he hated to put me out and how much he appreciated my help.”

“Templeton may get around but I’ve never known him to disrespect a lady.” Sophie agreed.

“And that is why I tracked that man, Gardner down.” Nadine smiled. She pulled a small envelope from an inner, jacket pocket, and slid it across to Sophie.

“Thank you.” Sophie pocketed it and then handed over the small fee Nadine had wanted for the information. It may have been obscene to some but business is business.

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	7. Isle Herradura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Teams make their preparations. Face gets rescued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never planned to put Face into any real danger. And quite frankly I couldn't write a scene where Gardner did anything horrible to him. I just hinted at it because this is supposed to be a simple con story. But if you watch A-Team as much as I do, the kidnapping stuff doesn't really last for long. The only episode with a lot of the team being kidnapped is the one with Kyle and Hannibal just kills it in the episode. It really highlights why he's their leader. Anyway. I think another couple coming. But I am not sure.

What does that mean?” Hardison asked looking at the piece of paper. He wished people could use their E-mail. That way Sophie wouldn’t have had to meet her contact on her own, without back up. She had made it back without a scratch and just rolled her eyes at the lot of them. They couldn’t help being paranoid, not after Face had disappeared. Hardison was just beginning to like him.

“It’s Spanish for Horseshoe Island.” Eliot growled. He rolled his eyes when Hardison frowned at him.

“Hey, isn’t that near Cuba?” Murdock asked. Hardison quickly brought up a map; he projected it onto the main screen so that everyone could see. The A-Team gathered near.

The island is a day or so sail from Cuba, depending on if one used a motor or not. Another few key strokes brought up a map of Gardner’s compound and the program narrowed down the best approach points for a sneak attack. Both Nate and Hannibal noted the best spots. Nate might not have been in the military but he could strategize with the best of them. Together, the two should be unstoppable.

“That’s good.” Nate muttered as he studied the map.

“It’d be easy to get on if we pick the part furthest from the main house.” Hannibal said. The rest of the teams gave them a sideways look. Usually the play of jazz in their eyes would have put them off but a life was in the balance here and they couldn’t afford anything but the craziest of plans.

“What’s the plan?” Sophie asked.

“We’re gonna go steal us a Lieutenant.” Nate said. Then he walked away.

Murdock and B.A. did not look phased at all. Too many times had they been on the receiving end of their Colonel saying something and then laughing or smirking at them.

Hannibal laughed softly now; “Ha. Ha. Ha….ha!”, whatever plan he had he was going to enjoy it, and the glint of jazz turned into the sharp edge of murder. Murdock, B.A. and Eliot exchanged amused glances. They were going to enjoy this especially.

~*~

The Island is more of a malformed horse shoe. But, the farthest beach is the most secluded. A boat fits in a small lagoon and they’re early. It took them about two days to get everything they’d need for the mission. Eliot came in handy with some of his contacts and Hannibal didn’t have any complaints about the work he did. It also helped to have some extra muscle on hand. Though, he missed Face horribly. Hardison filled his role well enough and the teamwork between them and Leverage Inc. got the show on the road.

It came to be that he and Nate had a lot more in common than he figured at first. They both had a thing for their second in command, there isn’t any mistaking the looks Nate shoots at Sophie and her own overt ones in return.

He refused to think of the Fate that met Face right now. He didn’t know what would happen to his Lieutenant. They’d been apart for long enough; they never did have a proper reunion. He had planned to take Face to one of the fancy restaurants Boston boasted about. And then back to one of their places for a roll in the hay.

Hannibal puffed on the end of a cigar thinking about the things he’d do to Face when he got him back. He’d be so careful the first time and then really make a point. He needed to make sure that Face knew he was loved. Sex, of course, was just one of the many ways Face and he could communicate. Somehow all of their feelings got across during any of their sessions. He didn’t know how that happened. It just did.

“We’re closing in.” Nate suddenly stood beside Hannibal even though the older man heard the other’s footsteps coming across the deck,.

“Good. We can set a trap and get Face as soon as we can.” Hannibal replied.

“This is going to work.” Nate said, Hannibal isn’t sure if he said that to make him feel better or if he was just that confident.

“Of course,” Hannibal agreed, he flicked the last of the ash into the ocean and the butt end of the cigar.

“Don’t worry.” Nate clapped Hannibal on the shoulder and walked away. Parker watched and contemplated the situation.

The A-Team were quiet as they got ready. Once could cut the tension with a steak knife it was so thick. No one could blame them though, no one liked it when a member of the team went missing. It always put people on edge until they got that person back. It felt a bit like ownership; and a bit not.

Parker couldn’t quite tell. She knew her own team had gotten very upset when she helped Archie out that one time. And got caught in that building. She felt wanted when they came to back her up. It had to be the same feelings with their Faceman. She frowned as Murdock was sent away by B.A. who’d gotten impatient and decided to finish their task himself.

Murdock looked like a kicked puppy as he wandered away, kicking at the deck with his toe as he did. Parker frowned and glanced at Sophie. Sophie understood these things better but she motioned at Parker to follow Murdock. The pilot went to the gallie. He stood there like a frog on a log. Not knowing what to do.

“Are you okay?” Parker asked. Murdock didn’t jump like most people did when she surprised them.

“I’m lost without Face.” Murdock replied. He hid his face in his hands. Parker could tell he was trying very hard not to cry.

Parker bit her bottom lip in thought; she wasn’t entirely sure what to say, or do. Even. Sophie had confidence in her, Parker figured she might as well give it a thought.

“How about you make some muffins or whatever Face likes to eat?” she suggested. Eliot cooked when he was stressed. Maybe it’d help Murdock feel useful. He could feed Face after they got him back. The thought may help him not look so cuddly.

“I...suppose...Face likes blueberry’s...do we have any?” Murdock asked. He hadn’t overseen the food items they’d taken. That had been Elliot’s job. Face usually got things he and the others liked. Murdock realized that the things they had was probably what the Leverage team liked to eat instead.

Parker left Murdock to his thoughts and pulled out a packet of instant. Because it’d be too hard to do it from scratch. She waved the package in front of Murdock.

“Let’s make some muffins!” she declared with a large smile. Murdock gave a small one back and took the instant muffin package from her.

“Okay.” he agreed.

~*~

B.A. joined Sophie by the mast where she was checking her make up.

“Thanks.” he muttered.

Sophie nodded; “Parker isn’t a people person but it seemed to me that he needed someone akin to Templeton.”

“I know he’s okay with Parker.” B.A. replied gruffly and then he walks off without another word. Sophie huffs.  

“They’re cooking.” Eliot muttered. He leans towards Sophie so that no one could overhear the,

Sophie laughed; “Of course they are.”

Eliot shook his head but the laughter from the gallie didn’t put anyone off since it was Murdock and Parker.

~*~

Face woke to darkness. His head hurt and his mouth was dry. Drugged. Agan. This time he had seen it coming. Gardner needed to make a stop in Cuba before going on to his private Island. He told Face all about it just to fill the silence. Face wished for a drink of water. Or something stronger. That is a bad idea. Still. He felt he should be drunk for some of it. It’d be easier to handle. He sighed and blinked his eyes open.

His limbs feel numb and his left leg is cramping. He needed to piss, badly and he is beyond sick of being tied to the chair. The gag doesn’t help at all and Gardner is asleep in the king sized bed to Face’s right. Sunlight has just started to peek in through the blinds and Face hopes that Gardner is a morning person. He might have to beg but he didn’t want to piss himself. He was wearing his favorite suit after all, it was a light grey tweed and made his ass look good. It is a one of a kind suit, thank you very much.

He tugs at his bonds. Even though he knows they won’t come loose, he has to try anyway. Getting off this island will not be easy. And he doesn’t know how he’ll survive before his team comes to Rescues him.

It’s then that he hears someone yelling. Despite the blinds, he can clearly see a man falling from the top deck and into the water. Next he hears; “Put em up!”

Face sighs. It’s Hannibal.

**  
  
  
**


	8. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face kinda rescues himself and an epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing this I realized that there wasn't enough for a flu chapter without combining an epilogue at the end which is just basically a large info dump but I like it so there. I want to thank everyone for reading, leaving kudos' and bookmarking this story. I don't know if there will be a sequel or not because I did leave it wide open due to Ezra. (whom I may or may not have named because I'd been watching far too much of Disney's Star Wars Rebels but whatever). 
> 
> Also, I loved writing the interactions between both teams. I started watching A-Team after seeing the movie and I desperately wanted a newer version of TAT and that's Leverage for me. :) I had a great time writing this story even though the ending took a while to come up with. Anyway. Please enjoy. :)

 

**  
  
**

Gardner woke in a panic when gun shots started to go off. He grabbed a sidearm from his bed side table and rushed towards Face. He untied the Lieutenant quickly and despite the pain of pins and needles as blood surged back into his limbs. Face spun and decked Gardner in the shin as hard as he could. The shock hurt and he cringed. He always hated it when people could tie ropes too tight. It cut off circulation and it took practice to ignore that and take a shot.

Gardner stumbled back but tried to bear down on him with the gun.

Face is on his feet in seconds before the business end of the gun could get into place; he knocked it to the side and kicked Gardner straight in the balls. Okay, that was dirty but Face didn’t care. Sometimes you had to do something dirty to make a point. There are more shouts from above and some gun fire but Face ignores it in favor of beating the everloving fuck out of Gardner.

Seconds later the door is forced open and someone is dragging him away. Murdock whispers in his ear that he’s safe, that Hannibal will take care of Gardner and that Face can relax. Face breathes hard into Murdock’s shoulder until he has his shit together, he nods and pulls away slightly but Murdock still hangs onto him and Face allows it because Murdock likes Physical confirmation that he’s okay.

“Face, your wrists?” Murdock says as he starts his examination. Face looks down. Even though he had tried not to pull too hard, the rope still dug into his skin and his wrists were bleeding a bit.

“You can wrap them up later.” Face replied. It’s then that Hannibal makes his way over to his Lieutenant. He cups Face’s cheek and Face nods slightly to indicate that he isn’t hurt to the point that he has to get immediate medical attention. Hannibal nods back.

“Are you okay?” Sophie runs in next and she hugs Face close to her. The master bedroom is big enough for the rest of the team to join her after they secured the enemy.

“I'm all right.” Face promises.

“Well, we got Gardner but what about that theif?” Hardison asked.

“In a country without extradition rights.” Face says sarcastically, remembering the last conversation he had with Ezra, that rat bastard.

“Well, we weren’t planning on capturing him,” Nate put in.

“We got the art back,” Parker says excitedly. She approaches the artwork and cocks her head at them. “I don’t see why people like it though.”

“Everyone has different tastes.” Eliot assures her.

“Okay, let’s get this party back on the road.” Hannibal says, “we’ll take care of Ezra after getting the artwork back to Judy.”

It’s the best thing any of them can think of. Hannibal swings his arm around Face’s shoulders and leads hims out of the cabin. Everyone “misses” the quick peck he places on Face’s cheeks just to reassure himself that Face was indeed safe and sound.

__

Judy’s second art exhibit brings in more throngs than originally expected after the scandal got out. Gardner had been arrested for fraud by the US Government and the Leverage team (aka Hardison) did some very simple, yet illegal, computer work to make sure Decker wouldn’t hear a word of it. Every mention of them or the A-Team got turned into something else and filed as Top Secret. Gardner wouldn’t face Prosecution for his deeds, but he’d be in  a CIA prison for life and that was good enough for them.

Face, on the other hand had been a busy little bee. He’d gained access to Gardner’s accounts and had signed the Island over to the A-Team, or some aliases that hadn't been used yet thanks to Hardison helping him with new ones. They now owned an Island they could vacation on along with a Yacht. Face felt they deserved if but had offered it to the leverage team out of politeness.

He’d almost been laughed out of the room and Sophie had to sooth his ruffled feathers but at the end of the day he shows the Colonel the yacht documents while being plowed into the mattress and that was one of the best times he’d ever been fucked and he wouldn’t ever forget it.

So far, though, they hadn’t found hide nor hair of Ezra and maybe that was for the better.

The A-Team is now spending a nice, quiet evening at the Irish pub. Murdock and Face playing Scotch/Gin Face is never sure which until the end of the game where Murdock doesn’t accuse him of cheating but it’s still kinda the same. Hannibal and Nate are comparing notes, Eliot and B.A. arm Wrestle while Hardison takes bets. Sophie looks on like a proud mother and Parker is eating pretzels.

All in all, Face realizes, Boston isn’t as bad as he thought it’d be and maybe it’s a little bit safer.

**  
THE END.**


End file.
